A Whole New World
by animeartist123
Summary: It's a beyblade, digimon, Pokemon, and Bakugan world when poeple live in a Please called Harmony. When evil strikes agian, will they be ready like last time? Character from all shows. Pokemon are the only Pokemon characters. ON HIATUS! R&R
1. Chapter 1

In the Daytime, people have nothing to fret. But when the darkness overcomes and engulfs everything. That's when the real chaos begins…. Good and Bad. Right and Wrong. These are just some of the things that you hear when just walking down the street in this dimension. The Digital World, know to have digital monsters, strange powerful creatures called Pokémon, and beyblades, along with bit-beasts and believe it or not Bakugan and mermaids. Yes, whether you believe it or not, people lived in harmony with these strange things that were now a part of everyone's lives that lived in Armonía. It was named in Greek, meaning the word Harmony. There was a specific reason it was named Harmony. All the Elements, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Metal, and Wind. Now of course, Some people thought that Wood and Metal didn't really exist, but just because they couldn't find it in Armonía, didn't mean it wasn't there. But, where there is good, there is bad. There was one element that kept itself hidden until the right time. It went by the name of Kuria, meaning dark in Japanese. All the elements had their own planes and their own name. Water was called Aquas. Fire was called Fiore. Metal was called Métallo, meaning metal in Greek. Earth was called Vráchos, meaning Rock in Greek. Wood was called Xýlo, meaning wood in Greek. Wind was called Kaze, meaning wind in Japanese. Together, each person lived together in harmony, enjoying their lives to the fullest, not even thinking about anything troubling. But of course, fairytales have to end, and when they do, Darkness strikes….

**Present Time**

Colors illuminated the dark night sky as a flash of red and orange zoomed through sky, and what some kids might have said was a dark tunnel, leaving behind streaks of that color. Kids watched in awe, parents held their loved ones with worried looks on their faces, looking up at the sky, wondering if things were really going to be okay, because if you looked close enough, you could see an eerie darkness following the two lights, making children cover their eyes, making babies cry, even making parents fell uneasy. As they watched, it looked like a battle was going on in the sky, Good and Bad, always feuding with one another, but in the end….someone had to be victorious, and whether that were good or bad, you would never know.  
>All you could do was hope, hope however it turned out, that it was for the best…. As they bystanders watched the battle rage on in the dark of the night, all of them stared, all of them hoped, and watched as the lights that were once illuminating the sky, flickered dangerously, and for a second, everything was quiet, waiting to see who the victor was. People sighed as the lights went completely out, and as did the darkness that followed them, leaving behind a purple that was visible throughout the dark shy.<br>Tears slid down kids cheeks as they watched and waited for something to happen, hoping that the two lights that once shined enthusiastically would shine again. What happened shocked everyone. Out of no where, the lights seemed to shine even brighter as the turned back on, zooming around once again, but not running, more like it was doing a victory lap around in the sky. Kids laughed and grabbed each others hands, spinning around in circles, babies clapped and laughed happily, as Adults cheered and hollered in joy. Because, there coming straight toward them, were the two lights that were fighting off the darkness. When it landed, everyone stayed quiet as everyone stared at two young boys with strange creatures on their shoulders, a boy with brown spiky hair. Goggles on his forehead, and a smile on his face, an yellow orange looking creature perched on his shoulders. It looked sort of like a little dinosaur. The other boy, with brown spiky hair as well, smiling at 3everyone with a big red creature on his shoulder, it looked like some kind of bug. A stray kid ran up to both of them, smiling innocently.

"What's your names?" Both boys looked at each other, then at their little companions on their shoulders before smiling. The boy with the goggles pointed to himself, grinning down at the little boy.

"My name is Tai." Pointing at the dinosaur-like creature on his shoulder, his smile grew. "And this is my friend, Agumon!" When he pointed at the boy next to him the little boy looked as well, already amazed. "This is Izzy and his friend Tentomon." The little boy laughed and giggled as Agumon and Tentomon spoke.

"Nice to meet you little boy!" As they did, more and more kids piled up to see, and the more they did, the more everyone cheered them on. Izzy, Agumon, Tai, and Tentomon smiled, and little did they know, they were the beginning of it all…. A whole new world….


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Fear/Town History_

Rumors. That's all that old story was now. Or more likely, A Folktale. The adults didn't believe it anymore even if they saw it. But the children still believed it. Even some of the adults that _did_ believe it wouldn't say anything. In a place like this, everything they did was for a reason. Because they were afraid…  
>Afraid that if they even talked about it, the evil that came once before would come back and destroy everything that the people of the town worked so hard to achieve. The streets were quiet, only the sound of children's laughter would be heard on days like this. People were happy, kids were overjoyed. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be, just perfect.<br>But behind everything good, there's always something bad. No matter how hard you worked to keep the good, something always comes along to ruin it….

_**Sorry It's **__**so**__** short, but I just figured that was all I needed right now, and it was all I could think of. Sorry!**_


End file.
